Hooked
by Koudelka
Summary: SeiFuu Rated PG-mild language. Its short and sweet. Product of boredom and obsession with Seifer. Please R


Seifer walked through the streets of Balamb. He was so surpirised that he had been let back into GARDEN. Not only that, but he had been placed head of discapline. Yeah, Seifer Almasy, head of *discapline* along with Fuujin and Raijin. He always hung out in Balamb after school. Usually Fuujin and Raijin were with him, but they had to sign some papers for GARDEN. Fuujin should be right along soon. It wouldn't take her as long as Raijin to fill out papers.  
  
"SEIFER!" He turned.  
  
"Hey, Fuujin." They walked down the street toward the weapon shop.  
  
"UPGRADE?"   
  
"Okay." They got their weapons upgraded.  
  
"LATE. GARDEN."   
  
"Yeah, we should head back. But where is Raijin? He never showed up..."  
  
"SLOW. STUPID." Seifer laughed. He walked back to GARDEN with Fuujin, and then they went to there dorms. They were all SeeDs, so they each had a seperate dorm. Seifer thought of his future, and what had happened in the last year. He slept.  
  
He woke up the next morning to a knock on his door.  
  
"Seifer...! You're late for class! Instructor Trepe sent me down to wake you up!" It was Zell, the chicken-wuss kid.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, chicken-wuss." Zell walked away from the door. And Seifer pulled on his clothes and ran up to class. He opened the door, and everyone looked up.  
  
"What? Don't you have other things to do?" Everyone in class turned away.  
  
"Your late, Mr. Almasy." Quistis announced sharply.  
  
"No, really? I couldn't tell." Seifer said sarcastically. Raijin started to laugh from the back of the classroom, but stopped when given a look from Instructor Trepe.  
  
"Alright everyone..." Seifer took his usual seat next to Raijin. He glanced over at Fuujin, who sat alone, as always. She liked it that way. Its a good thing. After class the posse walked through the halls of Balamb GARDEN. Seifer could sense that Fuujin was upset about something. So, not to embarass her, he waited until Raijin had gone to buy food at the cafeteria to ask.  
  
"Fuujin, is there something wrong?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Really? It seems otherwise." Fuujin just nodded and Seifer sighed, waiting for Raijin to come back.  
  
"Hey, I'm back, ya know?!"   
  
"Alright, lets go ta Balamb." Raijin and Seifer sat and fished at the dock. Fuujin stood, observing the two, wondering how they could sit there for so long. Especially Raijin- he hardly caught anything.   
  
"Fuujin, I don't know why ya don't fish with us, ya know!?"  
  
"BORING." Seifer wondered why she spoke like that. He always had.  
  
"Aww, Fuujin, you should try it!" Seifer said. Fuujin rolled her eye. Seifer walked toward Fuujin and handed her a fishing pole.   
  
"Just try it, Fuujin." She sighed and cast out, following Seifer's every order. He sat down beside her- a little bit worried.   
  
"PROBLEM?" She asked.  
  
"No, Fuujin, ya seem depressed today, and sorta lately."  
  
"NOTHING." She handed Seifer back his fishing rod.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Fuujin looked at Seifer for a minute, just stared at him. It bothered Seifer.   
  
"What are you looking at...?" Seifer thought he seen Fuujin's pale face turn a shade of red, but that couldn't be, Fuujin wasn't like that. She looked away quickly.  
  
"NOTHING!" Seifer cast out again. 'Fine...' He thought to himself. Fuujin stood up and walked to the end of the dock, Seifer watched her as she stared into the water. Something was definetley bothering her... 'Why do I care so much...? Let her deal with her own problems.' He reeled in. He found himself looking at Fuujin again. 'What is wrong with me?' He shook his head.  
  
"Alright, guys, lets head back." Seifer and Raijin walked off of the dock, but Fuujin's attention seemed to have been lost in the waves. Seifer turned with an annoyed look and growled a "Fuujin!" Fuujin turned to Seifer.   
  
"LATER." She turned back around and crossed her arms. Seifer sighed and walked back to GARDEN with Raijin. At midnight, Seifer wanted to make sure the third member of his posse had made it home, so he walked over to the Girl's dorms and knocked on Fuujin's door. -No answer. He leaned against the wall outside Fuujins dorm, and every girl that passed by stared, and whispered something like "Ooh, Fuujin and Seifa tonight." Seifer thought they were immature. He waited some more. The halls turned empty, since it was approaching one thirty. He would be late for class again.   
  
At around two, just when Seifer's eyes were starting to close, he spotted Fuujin, walking casually down the hall. She stopped when she seen a very tired Seifer standing outside her dorm.  
  
"Fuujin...!?"  
  
"SHOCK! SEIFER?!"  
  
"Fuujin, what the hell are you doing out like this... You have class in the morning and you had me worried sick! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"SEIFER... BUSINESS. NONE." Fuujin closed her eye, and looked down. She then walked into her dorm. Seifer caught the door and let himself in.  
  
"Fuujin."  
  
"EXIT!" She pointed to her dorm door.  
  
"No, Fuujin! I won't exit! ..."  
  
"SEIFER?!"  
  
"I want you to explain to me where you were."  
  
"SEIFER! ...You don't care. Just get out." Seifer stood back. Fuujin hardly ever talked normal. She only had done that once before...  
  
"Fuujin, I care."  
  
"Then get the hell out!" Seifer stood there, defeated. He turned slowly, and walked out, not even closing the door to the dorm.  
  
He wandered back to his dorm, and plopped on his bed. 'Is Fuujin's depression my fault? Nah, what have I done...?' Seifer normally wouldn't care, but Fuujin and Raijin were his close friends, of course he cared... right? Seifer didn't get any sleep that night. So, at 7 the next morning (still awake, yeah), he walked down to the showers and took a shower. He headed straight to class after that. He had Instructor Trepe first period again.   
  
"Mr. Almasy, are you having sleeping problems...?" He looked over at Fuujin, who cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but if you are, I'd be happy ta help, Instructor." Everyone in the classroom laughed, Raijin loudest of all. Even Fuujin giggled a bit.  
  
"No thanks, Seifer, I don't think you are physically able to help me with anything." Everyone coughed and stopped laughing.   
"Continuing with class..." Fuujin was staring at the floor the whole class. Seifer looked over at her constantly, wondering what in Hyne's name was wrong with her. The three of them had Instructor Aki for next period. Seifer yawned. Maybe he'd cut. Nah, couldn't do that. He sat next to Fuujin for a change in that class.  
  
"WHY?" Fuujin asked when Seifer sat down.  
  
"Cuz I feel like it." Fuujin sighed. For most of the class, Fuujin just fiddled around with the GARDEN rules, editting typos and such. No one liked Instr. Aki's class. It was math. Boring. Seifer fell asleep, and since they sat at the back of the room no one noticed. When he woke up he caught Fuujin watching him. She turned back to her computer terminal when his eyes opened. The rest of the classes went that way, and not a word was exchanged between Fuujin and Seifer. Something was definetley wrong, and Seifer had a growing idea that it was his fault.  
  
"Yo, wanna go fishin'?" It was Rajin.  
  
"Nah, Raijin, I got stuff ta do, we'll go tommorow..."  
  
"Okay, man." Raijin walked away, heading towards the Cafeteria.  
  
Seifer sought Fuujin out, and found her sitting alone at the deck.   
  
"Fuujin..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Seifer walked toward her.  
  
"Ah, Fuujin, what's wrong with you?" Seifer had a pretty good idea that it involved him, after all, he had caught her staring at him.  
  
"NOTHING."  
  
"Fuujin, don't 'nothing' me... I can tell something's up." Fuujin tossed him a cold look.  
  
"LEAVE. SEIFER."  
  
"Fuujin, I'm just concerned." Fuujin stormed past Seifer and out the door, heading towards the elevator. Seifer stood, speechless, wondering what he could have done that may have made Fuujin so upset. He had never seen her like this before. He slowly took the stairs down to the dorms, and entered his. His posse was all spread out today, and normally, they'd never go anywhere without eachother. He sighed, still trying to figure out what he had done to make Fuujin upset. 'Fuujin...' Seifer fell asleep and woke up again at 2 AM. Had he really slept that long? He wondered if Raijin was awake. Probably not, but it was worth a try. So, he walked over to Raijin's dorm and knocked on the door. The reply was snores, so, no, Raijin was not awake. Seifer's next idea was to go to go train at the Training Center, since he was wide awake, having slept from five to one- but then he remembered Fuujin.  
  
He turned around and walked toward the girls' dorms. He arrived at Fuujin's dorm. He wanted to know what was wrong with the third member of his posse, so he knocked on her door.  
  
"WHO!?" 'So, she is still awake.'  
  
"Its, uh, Seifer."  
  
"...DROP DEAD." Seifer was shocked. Not only from Fuujin's words, but he felt funny. Hurt... maybe. He never knew anyone could hurt him... He wanted to get back at her. He hadn't been hurt for... a very long time. So, he said some thing that he knew would shatter her.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
Seifer stood away from her dorm, waiting for a reply, but to his surprise the only thing that happened was a slam. He felt awful... hated. He couldn't remember if Fuujin told him what the combination for the lock on her dorm was... He guessed her birthday-nope. He paused then tried his own birthday. It worked. By the time he entered her dorm, there was no Fuujin in sight. The window was open, and a cold breeze caused Seifer to shudder. He seen a small, white peice of paper. He picked it up. It read:  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer." Seifer climbed out the window. Seifer looked to his left and right, no Fuujin.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Fuujin?!"  
  
"WHY??"  
  
"Why what? And where the hell are you?"  
  
"ANSWER!"  
  
"Why what, dammit?!"  
  
"FOLLOW?"  
  
"Cuz, I don't want you to get hurt- I guess..." Seifer was still looking around when he heard a thud behind him. He turned to see Fuujin, who placed her hand on her hip.  
  
"Seifer, is that all...?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Seifer loved it when Fuujin spoke normally-er, it's easier to understand. Fuujin cast her eye toward the ground.  
  
"Okay, Seifer. You can go back to your dorm now..."  
  
"No! What the hell did I do? I mean, you're all, pissed at me for a reason..."  
  
"SEIFER..." Then Fuujin didn't say anything. Seifer stared at her, getting upset at her for her silence.  
  
"FUUJIN! Talk to me, god dammit!" He walked up to her and shook her, she just stood there, lifeless. "I need to know what the hell is bothering you!"  
  
"SEIFER." Seifer paused.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"SEIFER...!" Seifer turned around and crossed his arms.   
  
"...Seifer... you are what's wrong... don't you understand?"  
  
"...Well, what'd I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything... I think this is my fault. You should probably go now... Its nearly 3 in the morning."  
  
"Fuujin, I want to know what is wrong... I want to do my best to fix it." Seifer stepped closer to Fuujin and put his arm on her shoulder. Fuujin began to tremble. "Fuujin...?"  
  
"Seifer, please go. Please?" Seifer climbed back in through the window, and walked back to his dorm. He plopped on his bed and got one more half hour of sleep. Seifer got up and headed to class, five minutes late.  
  
"Mr. Almasy. You are late."  
  
"I noticed." Seifer took his usual seat next to Raijin and looked over to look at Fuujin, but he noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me, it seems Fuujin is either sick or sleeping in. Seifer, go wake her please." Seifer sighed, but happy to do the job. He went down to her dorm, and noted it was open. He let himself in. The window was still open, and Seifer wasn't concerned about cutting class. He climbed out the window, and walked outside. He wondered where Fuujin could have gone.   
  
"Fuujin?!" 'Its not like Fuujin to cut class...' "Fuujin, answer me...!"   
  
It was around noon time when Seifer found Fuujin, she had gone into the Fire Cavern.  
  
"Seifer, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I should reverse that question. You're cutting class. That's a huge offense."  
  
"I know that."   
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm just hoping to get my sorry ass kicked out of GARDEN."  
  
"What!? What are you talking about, Fuujin?"  
  
"I'm just wasting my life away on boredom and school work. You think thats a life for me? No one will send us on SeeD missions because of what we did... tell me, Seifer, is there anything back there... for me?" Seifer didn't answer, he just cast his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"Look at Raijin, he's got tons of friends, and is incredibly happy- you, you have every girl in GARDEN after you..."  
  
"-But I'm not happy..." He interupted. This caught Fuujin off guard, he could tell.  
  
"Why not...?"  
  
"Every girl in GARDEN... except the one I actually want..." Fuujin didn't reply. She just stood there, hoping he was talking about her. 'Is it possible for Seifer Almasy to love...? No, who am I fooling... Just forget it, Fuujin.' Fuujin thought to herself. Fuujin crossed her arms.   
  
"Okay, I'll bite, who might that be...?" Seifer wondered if he should actually tell her. 'I never show it... perhaps we can go on that way.'  
  
"... This girl... she has a beautiful slim body, and silver hair that shines in the sunlight. She's a wind goddess. Her name is Fuujin." Fuujin stepped away from Seifer slowly. She was silent. And then she smiled.   
  
"Seifer..." 'No, Seifer doesn't love...' "Seifer... thats impossible... you can't love..."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"You..."  
  
"How could I? I love you, Fuujin."  
  
"Seifer, thats impossible... you-I'm only a member of your posse... Thats only how you see me..."  
  
"Don't put thoughts in my head, Fuujin. The only thought in there now is of you." 'Fuujin,' Seifer thought 'I love you... why don't you see...' You see, Seifer thought Fuujin always knew... but how could she have? He never told her, he never acted it... So, Fuujin fell into depression, because she thought Seifer didn't think of her that way.   
  
"Seifer, I'd love to believe what you are saying... but you could just be getting to me... I'm sorry, Seifer."  
  
"I'll prove it to ya then." Seifer stepped closer to Fuujin and kissed her gently.   
  
"Seifer..."   
  
"Hopefully, you aren't as depressed anymore..." Fuujin just smiled. "Okay. Well, I'll tell ya right now, we are gonna be killed by instructor Trepe for this...."  
  
"Who cares, Seifer?"   
  
"You're right, Fuujin." He kissed her again, and they walked back to GARDEN.  
  
" Mr. Almasy, it sure took you awhile to wake up Fuujin..." Greeted Quistis.  
  
"Yeah, she was dead asleep." Seifer said sarcastically. Some people giggled.  
  
"Seifer, I'm sure I'm not the only one sick and tired of your sarcastic humor, so why don't you go ask Headmaster Cid."  
  
"Oh... fine then." Seifer said. Fuujin sighed.  
  
"FAULT-MINE."   
  
"Oh? Okay... both of you sit down. We'll talk later." Seifer sat with Fuujin that class, and they talked a bit... nothing too interesting though.   
  
After class, Seifer and Fuujin walked up to the Instructor's desk.  
  
"So, what made you miss nearly four and one half hours of my class?"  
  
"Well, you see instructor, Fuujin had gone to sit outside this morning, and had no intention, being Fuujin, to skip class. But, she got locked outside. I went out to get her, and we were attacked by a T-rexsaur. Now, as you know, both Fuujin and I are at level 100, so, the T-rexsaur took us some time to beat... Sorry, instructor."  
  
"Is this true Fuujin?"  
  
"POSITIVE."  
  
"Yeah, likely. But, I'll have to let you go, since I have no proof against your word... Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Yeah..." Fuujin and Seifer walked out of the classroom, and were met by Raijin.  
  
"Seifer! Lets fo fishin', ya know?!"   
  
"Okay, man. Lets go."  
  
"SEIFER. BUY FISHING POLE." She pointed to herself. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Okay, Fuujin, looks like I've got ya hooked..." (^~)  
  
~The End. 


End file.
